The goals of the Core A, the Administrative Core are to provide leadership for all components of the Boston Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center (BCSCC) by interacting with its component cores, investigators and their research projects, the NHLBI Project Scientist, administration and sponsored research offices of participating institutions and the Steering Committee of the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Centers (CSCC) program. Core A will also: manage the financial affairs of the BCSCC;arrange and conduct meetings of center investigators to encourage their interaction;provide for continued internal and external evaluation of progress.